1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a filter film layer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a dichroic filter array.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various displays comprising Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Field Emission Display (FED), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), and Plasma Display Panel (PDP) have come to be widely used in daily life, such as those applied in TVs, computers, projectors, mobile phones, and personal audio-visual fittings.
The difference among different types of displays lies in the imaging manner. One of them utilizes a light source, several optical elements composed of prism groups, and multiple panels corresponding to each beam. The principle thereof is that the light source (white light) is filtered into three primary color beams, R, G, B, with the prism groups, and then modulated with three panels to make the image signals carried in the three beams. Finally, the images can be synthesized by optical elements, such as, dichroic prisms and lenses. However, the three panels comprise a micro-display.
The micro-display can be applied in various kinds of displays, such as, LCD or OLED. However, the micro-display can be constructed on different substrates, resulting in different manners of imaging. For example, micro-displays applied in LCDs are called micro-LCD panels, and can be divided into transmissive LCD micro-display panels and reflective LCD micro-display panels. A transmissive LCD micro-display panel is usually constructed on a glass substrate, and a reflective LCD micro-display panel is usually constructed on a silicon substrate, also called a Liquid Crystal on Silicon display panel (LCOS display panel). A LCOS display panel using a silicon wafer as a substrate adopts the MOS transistor replacing the thin film transistor (TFT) of the conventional LCD, and the pixel electrodes thereof are mainly made of metal materials.
Recently, however, in order to further reduce the cost and volume of the display, the industry is trying to achieve the object of reducing the number of panels from three to two or even one. When one or two panels are used, it is necessary to combine the three primary beams to one or two beams, i.e. the beam reaching the panels contains two to three primary colors. Therefore, it is necessary to add a filter film layer on the panel (i.e. micro-display) to separate the beam containing two to three primary colors. That is, the multi-chroic filter array is formed on the panel to separate primary colors in the received beam. However, the manufacturing process for forming the multi-chroic filter array is complicated and difficult so that the manufacturing cost is high and the manufacturing process is time consuming.